Dalek AU Drabbles
by Abby Romana Tyler
Summary: This is a series of drabbles that take place in alternative universes of the Dalek episode. They examine several alternative timelines from different character perspectives, such as Rose, the Doctor, van Statten, Adam Mitchell and the Dalek.
1. Exterminate!

Ex-ter-mi-nate!

By AbbyRomana (Ann)

* * *

"Ex-ter-mi-nate! Ex-ter-min-ate!" cried the Dalek, swinging his death ray.

That word terrified the Doctor. Against the sliding door, he pressed himself and pleaded to be let out. There was no answer. He pounded on the door, still no answer.

His breathing became laboured and his eyes widened with fear. A cold sweat covered him sending shivers up and down his body. He knew this was the end.

Lit by florescent lights, the Dalek aimed and, without another word, fired. The last of the Time Lords slumped to the ground.

The Time War had ended. The Daleks had won.


	2. Potential

**Potential**

By AbbyRomana (Ann)

* * *

The unconscious, handcuffed Doctor was lowered and dragged away. Van Statten smirked at his new money-maker.

After years of collecting alien technology and specimens, he now had the last beings of two alien races. He'd be rich beyond imagination. Chuckling to himself, van Statten watched Diana Goddard follow after the prisoner.

She reminded him of the Doctor's young companion, Rose Tyler. The British girl could be trouble. Easily enough he could erase her memory and leave dump her somewhere. Then again she too might be special.

To a guard, he ordered, "Bring me the British girl. It's time we talk."


	3. Confession 1

Confession #1

By AbbyRomana (Ann)

* * *

The Doctor looked fondly at his TARDIS, the last remnant of Gallifrey. It was all he had left, all he cared about. He paused and realized now that wasn't true anymore. There was another, Rose. A suggestive smile lit his face.

The Dalek had been right, he loved her. He needed her. He cherished every second, minute and hour with her. They were engraved on his hearts. He'd been a fool to deny it.

"Doctor," Rose softly called from behind him.

Yes, it was time to be honest.

"Rose…" he began to say, turning to face her with a smile.


	4. The End of the War

**The End of the War**

By AbbyRomana (Ann)

* * *

Side by side the two foes hung. One made of metal, the other of flesh.

Both were burned and scarred. Both were exhausted and sore.

One was a Dalek, the other a Time Lord.

They were the last of two mighty races once locked in battle. They would've gladly killed each other before, but now they're hush-hush prisoners of a madman.

Everyday they were tortured to disclose their secrets. Most days they hang silently. Occasionally their eyes met and silently they said, "So this is how the Time War ends. This is the last legacy of our two great races."


	5. Tormenting View

**Tormenting View **

By AbbyRomana (Ann)

* * *

Rose watched in horror at the screen. Over the Cage's video feed, the Doctor was hollering.

"Get him out of there!" she screamed at Adam. He yelled at someone on the phone to open the door.

The Doctor's shouts and pounding deafened her. She willed the door to open or guards to enter. Neither event happened. Instead, the Metaltron aimed its ray gun, firing a blinding beam.

When it faded the cell was quiet and the Doctor had disappeared from view. Falling to her knees, Rose heard it shriek, "The Doctor has been EX-TER-MIN-ATED!"

She wept, "No…Doctor. It can't be."


	6. One More

**One More…**

By AbbyRomana (Ann)

* * *

Rose entered the underground museum. At one end the Doctor thoughtfully stared at the TARDIS. A lot had happen to them today. She feared one more might destroy him, but Rose knew she had too.

They were friends and partners. They'd been through many adventures. They trusted and relied on one another. Yet, Rose wanted more. He didn't or wouldn't, despite what the Dalek implied. But someone else could be.

Rose looked at Adam, who squeezed her hand tightly. He smiled, saying "I'm here for you, Rose."

She grinned back. It was time. Rose just hoped the Doctor would understand.


	7. Parting Paths

**Parting Paths**

By AbbyRomana (Ann)

* * *

Rose stared blankly at the shut door of the TARDIS. Her eyes brimmed with tears. She hadn't wanted it to end like this.

Sure, the Doctor had promised to tie up the loose ends, but Rose wanted to do or to say more…to him. She felt Adam's hand slip into hers again. Adam smiled at her. This was her future; she was sure of it.

The grinding noise of the TARDIS filled the air. Her hair wiped about her. Rose turned and saw the TARDIS slowly fade out of existence.

Adam stared dumbfounded.

"Goodbye, Doctor," Rose wept. "I'll miss you."


	8. The Vanquisher

**The Vanquisher**

By AbbyRomana

* * *

The Doctor's darkened eyes were lit, revealing his contempt. His thin lips were distorted into a sneer. He'd never felt such delight.

He relished seeing the Dalek painfully withering and shrieking. He savored taunting and calling it vulgar names. Then a devilish glint formed in his eyes. He threw the last switch, silencing the mechanical screams.

Looming over the Dalek, the Doctor laughed maliciously, "I win!"

oOo

Rose stared blankly at the screen. She couldn't believe her eyes or ears. This was not the man she knew. He wasn't evil and heartless.

"What have you become, Doctor?" she whispered disbelievingly.


	9. Confession 2

**Confessions #2**

By AbbyRomana (Ann)

* * *

"…Feels like there's no one," the Doctor explained somberly.

"Well, then…good thing I'm not going anywhere," Rose chimed with a grin.

"Yep," he smiled.

His blue eyes were filled with loneliness and something else, a longing calling out to her. Rose bit her lip, her heart pounding loudly. The Dalek's words echoed in her head again:

"… _the woman you love."_

Swallowing, Rose took a nervous step. Throwing caution to the wind she pushed herself up. Then she pressed her lips to his.

For a terrifying moment he just stood there. Then he pulled her close and his lips parted.


End file.
